


unexpected imprint

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Relationships: Marcus/Leah Clearwater
Kudos: 3





	unexpected imprint

When Leah Clearwater made a wish to imprint, she hadn't expected it would be on a leech.

She had been digging her claws into the snow, her entire body tensed to fight, when suddenly she relaxed and her eyes went dazed as she saw a dark-haired man with red eyes and a look of deep weariness embedded into his face. _Marcus_ , from what she had heard of the Cullens' descriptions. The widower king who was so apathetic to life that he was even more of a corpse than the other leeches.

Shit, but this wasn't good. She could already hear her pack brothers shouting at her through their mental link. Whatever, it wasn't as though she could control it; Sam and Jacob were both good testaments to that fact, and whoever said otherwise could suck on a bag of rotten mushrooms. She ignored the suppressed growls of the two men who were mentioned, resigning herself to the fact that there wasn't a way to break the imprint. If there was, she was sure someone would have done so in all the years of Quileute history.

"Ah, I see the young shape-shifter here has developed an attachment to my dear brother." Aro chirped as he grazed his hand along Leah's fur, giggling as she flinched. "Excellent. We have needed someone from your ranks to better inform us about your species, this is a gift from fate." He looked her in the eye and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust at how red his irises were. "Will you come with us, dear?"

Did she have a choice? Faced with dozens of pairs of confused eyes all on her, Leah could only howl her consent. And so two leeches picked her up and brought her with them to Volterra. Surprisingly, she wasn't immediately facing down vitriolic hatred from the stinky bloodsuckers who ran the castle. She was mostly ignored except for when she was delivered food and water four times a day by leeches who wore grey cloaks. Sure, she got dirty looks, but nobody really said anything - it was like she was a walking ornament - which she supposed she was. She didn't mind. It was better than hearing the disgusted comments from her former pack brothers.

And once a day, she got to sit besides Marcus for an hour, their legs touching as he wasted another hour of his eternity doing nothing on his throne.

That was good enough for her.


End file.
